Low-voltage lighting systems encompass lighting systems and components suitable for use with a low-voltage supply signal. In the context of consumer and commercial lighting systems, “low-voltage” may refer to voltages with an average value of 40 V or less including 12 V systems and lamps. Low-voltage systems generally couple a conventional mains voltage, e.g., 120 V/60 Hz or 230 V/50 Hz, to a low-voltage lamp. The low-voltage system typically includes a transformer to generate the low-voltage supply signal from the mains voltage or from a dimmer connected to the mains voltage. Transformers for use in low-voltage lighting systems include two predominant types of transformers, magnetic transformers and electronic transformers. Although both types of transformers are capable of generating relatively stable supply signals, differences between the two types of transformers may raise compatibility issues. For example, a conventional low-voltage, light emitting diode (LED) lamp may perform better in a system that uses a magnetic transformer than a system that uses an electronic transformer.